boss_clickerfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons are the primary means of increasing your damage in Boss Clicker. There are 36 different weapons, in 5 categories, spread across 6 pages. Page 1: Standard Weapons These weapons are the very first weapons you will probably get, and are also the weakest. Massive Axe Damage: 1 Cost: 200 Gold Extra Requirements: N/A Gladiator Battleaxe Damage: 2 Cost: 1000 Gold Extra Req: N/A Broadsword Damage: 3 Cost: 5000 Gold Extra Req: N/A Silver Hammer Damage: 4 Cost: 10000 Gold Extra Req: N/A Ogre Axe Damage: 5 Cost: 20000 Gold Extra Req: N/A Hogger Damage: 6 Cost: 40000 Gold Extra Req: N/A Page 2: Standard Weapons (Cont.) These weapons are for mid-late game in Act 1, so they're a bit stronger, and they need keys to buy. Axe of Champion Damage: 15 Cost: 80000 Gold Extra Req: 1 Bone Key Devilfish Damage: 20 Cost: 130000 Extra Req: 1 Crystal Key Twin Swords Damage: 30 Cost: 260000 Extra Req: 2 Bone Keys, 2 Crystal Keys "Last Word" Damage: 45 Cost: 520000 Extra Req: 1 Shadow Key Collapse Damage: 55 Cost: 780000 Extra Req: 1 Shadow Key, 1 Key of Balance Cursed Sword Damage: 65 Cost: 1300000 Extra Req: 1 Shadow Key, 1 Key of Balance Page 3: Elite Weapons These weapons get a big increase in strength, and are unlocked late game, and should be used in late-game Standard Mode/all of Elite Mode. Berserker Axes Damage: 88 Cost: 2600000 Extra Req: 1 Achievement Point Sting Damage: 98 Cost: 5200000 Extra Req: 2 Achievement Points Hammer of Justice Damage: 350 Cost: N/A Extra Req: 1 Golden Key, 1 Key of Justice, 5 Achievement Points Rage Damage: 400 Cost: N/A Extra Req: 4 Golden Keys, 1 Key of Rage, 10 Ach. Points Soul Reaper Damage: 500 Cost: N/A Extra Req: 5 Golden Keys, 1 Key of Infinity, 15 Ach. Points Ashbringer Damage: 600 Cost: N/A Extra Req: 6 Golden Keys, 2 Keys of Infinity, 20 Ach. Points Page 4: Arena/Seasonal Weapons These weapons are very strong, and should be used in the Arena/Seasonal/Christmas boss fights. Unlike the others, they can be upgraded. Obsidian Sword Damage: 1000 Cost: 150 Arena Tokens Extra Req: 600 Rating, 3 Obsidian Keys Wild Hammer Damage: 2000 Cost: 400 Arena Tokens Extra Req: 2000 Rating Shadowblade Damage: 8000 Cost: 1000 Arena Tokens Extra Req: 3000 Rating Ritual Sickle Damage: 5000 Cost: N/A Extra Req: 1 Halloween Key "Firework" Damage: 10000 Cost: N/A Extra Req: 1 Sweet Key Claw of Demon Damage: 15000 Cost: N/A Extra Req: Activate Demon Coin, Kill Krampus Page 5: Elemental Weapons These are some of the strongest weapons in the game, and are for Uber Mode. Earthwarden Damage: 180k Cost: 100m Gold Extra Req: Kill Ballgur at Uber Mode 10+, 500 Unknown Elements, 500 Magic Manuscripts Wrathblade Damage: 280k Cost: 200m Gold Extra Req: Kill Ballgur at Uber Mode 15+, 500 Unknown Elements, 500 Stones of Chaos Wraith Strike Damage: 380k Cost: 300m Gold Extra Req: Kill Ballgur at Uber Mode 20+, 500 Unknown Elements, 500 Dragonite Marrowstrike Damage: 480k Cost: 400m Gold Extra Req: Kill Ballgur at Uber Mode 25+, 500 Unknown Elements, 500 Eternal Torment Crystals Whitefin Axe Damage: 580k Cost: 500m Gold Extra Req: Kill Ballgur at Uber Mode 30+, 500 Unknown Elements, 500 Revival Stones Bated Sword Damage: 680k Cost: 600m Gold Extra Req: Kill Ballgur at Uber Mode 35+, 500 Unknown Elements, 50 Ballgur Souls Page 6: Demonic Weapons These are the second most powerful weapons, and are for the last 2 bosses in the Arena/the Lucifer fight. Demonic Axe Damage: 1.2M Cost: 100 Ballgur Souls Extra Req: 2 Golden Boxes, 1000 Omen Demonic Scythe Damage: 2.4M Cost: 250 Ballgur Souls Extra Req: 3 Golden Boxes, 1500 Omen Demonic Sword Damage: 3.6M Cost: 400 Ballgur Souls Extra Req: 4 Golden Boxes, 2000 Omen Despair Damage: 4.8M Cost: 600 Ballgur Souls Extra Req: 5 Golden Boxes, 2000 Omen Shadowmourne Damage: 6M Cost: 800 Ballgur Souls Extra Req: 6 Golden Boxes, 2000 Omen Face of Ruin Damage: 7.2M Cost: 1000 Ballgur Souls Extra Req: 7 Golden Boxes, 2000 Omen Page 7: Cursed Weapons These are the best weapons in the game, and are exclusively made with Cursed Tokens. Cursed Hammer Damage: 20M Cost: 200 Cursed Tokens Extra Req: N/A Cursed Hook Damage: 40M Cost: 350 Cursed Tokens Extra Req: N/A